Goku's Journey on Planet Yardrat
by ImZander
Summary: This story is about what Goku did on Planet Yardrat for the year he was gone from Earth. Keep in mind the first chapter is only to refresh your memories of how Goku got to this planet. The real thing starts chapter 2. Enjoy! Feel free to leave a review if you like!
1. Prologue

It was the final hour. After all that I have been through, I am happy to know that it s all over. I, Goku, the saiyan raised on planet Earth, am going to finally defeat Frieza. According to others as the most powerful being in the seventh universe. Normally, I have a kind heart, but ever since I turned into a super saiyan, these kind thoughts have changed temporarily. Frieza killed Krillin and I could never forgive him for that.

It all ended when he was cut in half by his own attack. That was his weakness that I had sensed all along. Frieza can't sense power levels and that was his ultimate downfall.

"Please, Please help me!" Says Frieza. "You can't just leave me here."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was he seriously asking me this? Especially after what he has done to all of these innocent Namekians. Not to mention all the other people he killed before coming here. What an evil beast.

"How many times have other people begged you for mercy but you just killed them anyway? Huh?!" "What makes you think I should do you any favors?"

"I know you can't just leave me here, it's not in your true nature now is it monkey?" Says Frieza.

Even after all that he has done, I still think that I should give him mercy. Everyone deserves it. To change their ways. To become a better person. I have made up my mind. I will give him some of my own energy that I have stored. That way, he can at least float.

"HAAAAAAA!"

"What? What have you done to me?" Frieza says.

"I have given you some of my own energy. Use it wisely. Goodbye Frieza. Never do harm again."

And with that, I say goodbye.

As I am flying up into the distance, I sense a powerful energy source coming from behind me. I turn around and you won't believe what I saw.

It was Frieza's blast. He shot a blast at me with my own energy. AFTER I TRIED TO HELP HIM, THIS IS HOW HE REPAYS ME!?

"YOU FOOL!" I say as I shoot an even powerful energy blast down at him, ending his life.

Frieza must have had a change of heart. He just couldn't stand being defeated by a mere saiyan. He did destroy Planet Vegeta after all. So what makes me any different from the rest?  
Those were his thoughts i'm guessing when he shot that blast. But I mean, come on, if I give you MY energy, how the hell do you think you're going to destroy me with that?

Anyway, I don't have time to think thoughts like this. The Planet Namek is going to explode any second! Okay, think Goku. You're not going to get very far if you don't relax. Let's see.  
Gohan, Piccolo, and Bulma took the ship that I used to get here, so my only hope is to use Frieza's. Ugh. I guess I have no other choice.

When I enter Frieza's ship, it's nearly in flames. It would be a miracle if this thing would even fly. It's about to be covered in magma for Christ's sake!

Before I realize it, despite my best efforts, the circuits to the ship are fried and she won't fly. I don't believe this. How in the world am I going to get out of this alive?

As the ship is falling, I caught glimpse of another ship just outside of the window. It was a saiyan pod! I'm saved!

I jump out as fast as I could, I BARELY made it. Before I knew it, I was off of this planet by only SECONDS before it exploded.

I don't know where I am going, but I know that it's better than over there, that's for sure.


	2. Chapter 1

I've been floating through space for quite some time now. I don't know where i'm going or if I'm ever going to make it home to my friends again. It's all very frustrating. To make matters worse, it is getting extremely cramped in this space pod. How the hell are saiyans supposed to stay in these things for long periods of time? I don't know, but what I do know is I need to get somewhere soon.

After only a couple of hours, I saw a near planet in the distance that I was approaching fast. Hopefully I find some people that can nurse me back to help. Let's just hope they don't turn on me and try to kill me. That would be the absolute worst case scenario, but I'm sure that I could handle them.

"Estimated time of arrival: 1 minute." Is what my space pod told me.

Once I land, I almost immediately pass out once I leave the ship, but before I do, I see these red little alien creatures and I don't really know what to think.

I wake up having no idea where I am. All I know is that i'm in a very large building. I am greeted by a woman. She has light purple hair, black eyes, pointy ears, and red and pink clothes.

"Welcome to Planet Yardrat. What is your name?"

"My name is Goku and i'm a Saiyan. Raised on Earth."

"A saiyan. I thought their home planet was destroyed by Frieza many years ago. You must be a survivor. How lucky you are."

"Sorry. I didn't catch your name. What is it?"

"My name is Ejona. You were in pretty bad shape when you landed. Where have you been exactly Goku?"

"I was on Planet Namek fighting Frieza. He is such an evil being. I defeated him. He's dead now."

"YOU DEFEATED FRIEZA!? BUT HOW?"

"Just lucky I guess. Haha."

"That's more than just luck young saiyan, you are gifted."

"I don't know about that, but hey, do you have any food that I could eat? I'm starving my ass off right about now."

"Of course. We have the finest meals in the entire galaxy. follow me."

This woman seems very nice. She's incredibly beautiful as well.

SWITCHING TO 3RD PERSON

In Ejona's thoughts:

Goku is a very talented individual indeed. He is perfect for my new experiment, as long as I can keep him here long enough to do it. He's such a fool. I will extract his DNA to create my own son that will conquer the universe! What luck! My son's name will be Xicor and he will destroy everyone that comes near me.

"Wow! That's a lot of food!" Says Goku.

"Enjoy. Eat as much as you would like."

"Thanks a lot! I got to tell you, you'll probably need to go shopping or something after i'm done. I do eat a ton. It's kind of a bad habit that I have."

"Oh it's no problem really. So goku, do you plan on continuing your training here?"

"Training? Yeah sure. I had no idea this planet was full of warriors. By the way, what's the gravity on this planet compared to Earth."

"About 50 times."

"No kidding! It feels like something is pulling me down as we speak!"

In Goku's thoughts:

I think I'm going to have such a great time here. According to this woman, everyone is so nice here. They'll treat me right. I really need it right now. My friends and family can go a while without me for a while. Right" Oh I'm sure that they'll be fine without me for just a little while. I mean, I'll only stay here for like a year or so. Not that big of a deal. Maybe I'll learn some new moves that only these people know. Like teleportation. Now that would be awesome. I don't really know what it is, but I just love training and pushing myself beyond my limits. After defeating Frieza, I know that I can pretty much defeat anybody. I don't mean to be cocky, I'm just saying. He was feared throughout the entire universe after all. Anyways, I should go outside and meet everyone.

"Goku. Come outside and meet everyone. Don't be afraid." Says Ejona.

"Everyone, this is Goku."

SWITCHING BACK TO FIRST PERSON

"Hi Goku!" Says everyone.

Wow. The same red alien creatures I saw just before passing out. They all wore strange clothing. It was pretty goofy. But who am I to judge? I showed up here in rags.

"Hey everyone! It's nice to finally meet the people that saved me from near death."

"Nice to meet you too! Come here, we'll all show you around."

"Oh don't make all of this fuss over me. Only one person needs to do it."

"Okay then. Goku I would like you to meet Aneso. He is our second in command, next to me of course." Says Ejona.

"Hello Goku. My name is Aneso and I'll be your guide throughout the planet. You will have lots of fun here. Training, eating, you name it. I can certaintly tell that you and I are going to become great friends." Says Aneso.

"Perfect! Thank you!"

"No problem at all. Now follow me."

"We have so much to offer on Planet Yardrat. Over here we have the tennis courts. Come by any time and play a match or two. I have to warn you though, Yardratians are ranked number one in the entire galaxy in tennis!" Says Aneso.

"Wow! That's incredible. I'm sure that I would put up a good fight though."

"Haha. I'm sure you would. Now over here is the basketball courts. We love playing sports. Do your people enjoy playing sports back on Earth?"

"Yeah! Of course! We do nothing but it!"

"And last but certaintly not least, we have our training grounds. I know that you will enjoy this area the most as it attains to your best skills. You are a saiyan after all, it's in your nature."

"Yeah, I guess. But before we start training, I need to take a nap. I'm beat and I don't really know why."

"Sure! I'll take you to your room! You are on the top floor of our nicest hotel!"

"Okay. Great!"

I really wonder why these people are being so nice to me. I mean, I just met them. Why would they trust someone like me? Maybe it's because they think i'll kill them or something like that. I honestly have no idea.

"Here it is! Room 589 Deluxe. Enjoy your nap!" Says Aneso.

"Thanks a lot!"

As soon as I get into bed, I wonder how Gohan and the others are doing. They must miss me. Vegeta better be treating them right. I don't know if I want to come home to a planet that's not even there anymore. However, I think that Vegeta has had a change of heart. He has learned the ways of mercy and defeat. I know that I made the right decision letting him leave Earth when we had our battle. Maybe someday he will become a super saiyan. Speaking of super saiyans, I need to learn to control it. Transforming into one is a hard thing to do. I can only do it when I become angry and that can be a weakness in worst case scenarios. Well, i'm sure that I will be able to control during my time on this planet. I'm getting way to caught up in my thoughts, I need some rest.

SWITCHING TO THIRD PERSON

MEANWHILE...

"That Goku is such a fool. You putting sleeping medication in his food correct Aneso?"

"Yes Supreme Kai. I sure did. Goku won't even see it coming."

"We will extract his life force as he's sleeping."

In Western Supreme Kai's thoughts, or Ejona:

I might not be able to conquer this universe by myself, but I know for sure that my son will. Anyone that is able to defeat Frieza is perfect. Millions of years ago, with my battle with Majin Buu, I knew that I had to do this. I knew that I wasn't the strongest. Now my soon to be son, half saiyan half god? The ultimate killing machine. This universe will soon bow to me!

Will this sinister plan work? Or will Goku figure it out before it happens? Will he ever find out during his time on this planet? We have discovered that Ejona is the Western Supreme Kai! What other secrets will be revealed?! What new moves will Goku learn on this new planet? Find out next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

I wake up from my nap feeling fully rested. Wow, I sure did sleep like a rock didn't I? How long have I been out? It's definitely been a couple of hours.

Anyways, I should go talk to Aneso and Ejona about training and such.

"Good morning Goku!" Says Ejona.

"Good morning everyone!"

"How did you sleep? You sure slept for a long time."

"Oh boy! I sure did! I had a strange dream though..."

"What was it about? It wasn't bad I hope."

"It was about how in the future, I will be placed with a huge threat. A bigger threat than ever I have faced before. It's intense, but all that I know is that this enemy looks a little like me."

"Wow! That's a pretty complex dream Goku. I'm sorry you had it... It's best to just not worry about it as it was probably just a dream."

"Yeah, you might be right, but then again it might be a vision."

"Why don't you have some breakfast to help calm your mind on the matter. You need your food, especially after you kicked Frieza's ass into the ground. Haha!"

"Yeah that's for sure! And you're right. I'm starving."

I look at the table and all that I can sense is my mouth watering. They had everything you could ever imagine! It's like they prepared an entire feast for just me! Well, I did tell them my eating habits after all. I start eating.

"So Goku, when do you wish to start your training? We have a perfect area just for it, not to mention there's a special move that we want to teach you."

"I plan to start training as soon as I'm done eating. This food is really good by the way!"

"Thank you! My personal chefs made it from scratch."

"By the way, I was wondering, Why are you all so nice to me all the time. What have I done to help you?"

"Well for one, we just love treating our guests with as much hospitality as we can. And secondly, you defeated Frieza. If it wasn't for you Goku, this planet and everyone on it would've been history. Frieza and his men would have came here, killed us, and either took over the planet or just destroyed it altogether."

"I guess that makes sense. It was no problem really."

"Are you ready to start training Goku?"

"You bet!"

"Alright then. Follow me."

When we're walking to the training room, I start to think about this new move that the other Yardratians are going to teach me. Will it make me stronger? Or is it just a trick that will come in handy every once in a while? Boy I ask a lot of questions. I need to learn to just go with the flow.

"Here we are Goku."

"Wow. This place is really nice. I'm sure that I could increase my power by a ton here. I couldn't imagine a better place to train. Thank you so much for letting me participate in this!"

"No problem at all. If you need anything or have any problems, come and see me." Says Ejona.

"Yeah, you got it."

As I look around the training grounds, all I see are weapons and a wide open environment. It seems like nobody really uses this area much. There is a huge field of grass all around me, representing nature, peace, and tranquility. I hope it stays this way for a long time. I enjoy training, but fighting isn't really in my true nature. Hurting other people just isn't my thing. I always feel remorse. I even tried to save Frieza's life I felt so bad. Seeing his body in half, knowing that he was going to die a terrible death just scared me. Nobody deserved to die like that. Not even our worst enemies.

"Hey Goku. Remember me?" Says Aneso.

"Oh yeah! How could I forget. What are you doing here? Are you here to train too?

"Not exactly. I'm just here to guide you through everything, and to teach you our secret trick."

"Okay then. So what is this move called?"

"It's called Instant Transmission. Basically, it can be a pain to get around from place to place, especially when you're in a hurry. But with instant transmission, you can just teleport there in an instant, hence the name I guess. Haha."

"WOW! That's incredible! I could've used that many times in the past to help my friends now that I think about it."

"Yes, it is a very clever move indeed. I can tell that you are going to need it in the near future."

"Yeah? How so?"

"All that I know is that a powerful monster is coming into you and your friends way. A creature even more powerful than Frieza."

"SOMEONE MORE POWERFUL THAN FRIEZA? THAT'S INSANE!"

"I know, so you will need to be ready and this technique will certaintly help you out."

"I know and I trust that it will."

(This enemy is reffering to the androids and Cell.)

"To begin, I will give a demonstration showing you how it's done. First, you must place two fingers on the top of your forehead. After that is when the hard part comes in. After that you must focus your energy on not a place, but on a person. Sense their energy and then once you do, poof. You're there in an instant."

"Unbelievable! Can I try it now?"

"Of course you can."

Okay Goku. Just remember what he told you. This shouldn't really be to hard. All you have to do is sense someone's energy. I mean I do it all the time! I do it when my friends are in danger, but I have to concentrate. This might not be as easy as he's making it seem. I place two fingers on my head and relax. I want to go to Ejona who is only a couple of miles away. Then, all of a sudden, I feel as if my body had disappeared. Disappeared into the fabric of time. My particles just moving at the speed of light. This lasted a second and before I knew it, I was right next to Ejona. I just couldn't believe it. How the hell could I have learned this trick so fast? I guess that I was just meant to.

"Umm.. Goku. What are you doing here. Not only that but, how did you get here?"

"The instant transmission technique of course. It's amazing."

"Oh yeah. Haha. How did I not think of that before? Of course. So how do you like it?

"It's a really cool technique. I'll use it all the time. I'm not to much on bragging, but I will definitely show my friends this when I get home. They'll be so jealous! Especially Vegeta."

"Excellent! I'm glad that you like it."

"I guess that I'll return to Aneso now. It was great talking to you."

I get that feeling again. That intense feeling. My body feels as if it's floating in mid air. And I'm right back to where I started.

"Welcome back Goku. How do you like the technique. You sure did master it fast. You're a natural!"

"Thanks. It's insane. I already talked to Ejona about it."

"Okay then. Why don't you start training now. It's a great day to start. Just do you normal, everyday routine. Sound good?"

"Yes! Of course. This is going to be so much fun!"

"I shall talk to you later. Don't forget to enjoy yourself here on our lovely planet of Yardrat."

END OF CHAPTER

What did you guys think? Do you think I introduced the Instant Transmission technique well? I'm thinking about adding in a villain that comes to the planet and Goku is the only one that can defeat him. But who knows? I'm seriously considering it. Western Supreme Kai's evil deeds will have begun to be put into place next chapter. Talk to you all later!


End file.
